With Added Bite
by MWDarigan
Summary: The first Wipeout Fan Fic on this site. With the AG 300 league on the horizon the teams and their best pilots race in the pre season qualifiers. But each pilot has their own agenda that could jeopardise their teams chances. more info inside.
1. Future Proof

**WipEout Fan fiction**

Few characters but all concepts (vehicles, tracks and environments) belong to Wipeout and are not my own.

I do not make money from this.

This is my first Wipeout Fan fic, and the first I've seen on the net so I had nothing to go by. I hope many more will follow because I believe it is a very fascinating world of high speed thrills.

I'll update whenever I can, please R&R even if it is to ridicule me. But this is the only attempt I've seen for Wipeout.

Every team will be making an appearance on the track along with a few fictional teams (Send me your ideas along with a pilot profile and I will fit them in.) each team with it's own unique pilot.

Goteki 45  
Piranha  
Feisar  
Icaras  
Auricom  
Triakis  
Qirex-RD  
Harimau  
Assegai  
AG Systems  
EG-X  
Mirage

I've done a fair bit of research for this but I may have missed a few things, if so then inform me, I'll credit you =D

Adaptation of Wipeout HD.

Inside a civic building of Makana Island and down the halls Rajko runs his fingers through his shiny, brown, medium length hair and yawns. He dawdles as he looks out of the window at the Mono-rail climbing to the station, it's a clear day and the amateur pilots play on the track – Vineta-K below. Rajko sports a knee length grey cotton jacket over a white t-shirt and navy blue jeans worn over combat boots. He is abruptly halted by a strong domineering yell. "Hey Ying-yang, it's not long until the first race of the pre-season qualifiers. There are a few rich-boy companies bringing their toys this year. They're going to be thrilled when they hear Goteki forfeit." A.J threatens as he sits with his leg leaning over the other on a sofa overlooking the track. Rajko continues to walk, sniggering. "Fly safe" A.J comments before flicking his arm out and checking his expensive digital wrist watch. Rajko pushes a pair of framed glass doors open to a refection area where many team members and pilots wait until the races start. A slightly shorter Japanese Ace approaches Rajko; he is wearing his team's red and white leather jacket. "Bro, how are you doing?" Sung greets.

"Good, thank you, yourself?" Rajko replies.

"Not so bad, have you seen the roster? No one has dropped out, it's a full house." Sung explains. "Here we go heads up." Sung warns as Lothorus approaches with a quarter-full bottle of beer in his hand.

"Rajko, are you nervous about racing in your home city?" Lothorus asks.

"Are you kidding me? Rajko never gets nervous," Sung interrupts

"I wasn't asking you, Jap." Lothorus growls

"I'd be nervous if I were you Lothorus, this track has curves. Are your airbrakes well oiled?" Rajko answers.

Lothorus laughs and barges through the pair and out of the room. "What's his problem?" Rajko asks.

"He and Nadia broke up recently" Sung informs.

"Ouch, how did it go, crash and burn?" Rajko asks.

"Phantom without an airbrake" Sung jokes.

The two friends sit down at a table and Sung rests his head on his fist. "What's up?" Rajko expresses concern.

"I don't know… There are quite a few newcomers and I've been having a cruddy year" Sung laments.

"Hey hey, c'mon, I hear later on in the qualifiers we're running Sebenco Climb, no one can chew those hair-pins up like you can." Rajko suggests.

"Yeah, I hear we're on Anulpha Pass too. Those straights will spit me out." The AG Ace says whilst huffing.

"AG Systems are one of the oldest teams to have ever lived, Pierre Belmondo watched as your team took the very first tournament without breaking sweat. Have faith in your team and you will stay on top." Rajko reassures.

"_Attention Pilots, attend your allocated pit station, first sect qualifiers start in 30 minutes."_ The female Announcer informs over the loudspeaker.

Sung looks back at Rajko who is fixed on Nadia sitting at the bar in her skin tight dark purple leather cat suit with knee-high boots. Her bouncy, dirty gold hair is messy but not without appeal and style. She frequently wears tan-gold lipstick which carries Rajko's eyes to her immaculate complexion and untamed midnight-blue eyes. She stands up and glides towards the door, as she pulls the door open she turns her head and her eyes lock with Rajko's, he is mesmerised until Sung nudges him with along with a raised voice. Rajko blinks and her back is turned and already halfway down the hall.

At the station platform awaiting the Mono-rail to take the contenders down to the pits, the first race line-up is screened.

"They're placing four Aces with four amateurs." Sung informs.

"So who's up first?" Rajko asks whilst watching the Mono Rail steadily approach.

"Me, you, Leo from Harimau…" Sung starts but is interrupted by Rajko

"Leo Salem? I thought he was with Feisar?" Rajko ponders.

"I don't know, maybe he's on loan. And four teams I've never heard of." Sung continues.

"Sung, that was only 7, who's the eighth?" Rajko puzzles as he steps onto the stationary Mono Rail.

"Ok but don't freak," Sung jokes as he follows Rajko, "the Babushkin blonde bombshell."

Rajko grabs a hoop hanging from the roof of the monorail and turns to Sung "Interesting."

"I've seen that look, you're going to pursue her aren't you, starting with this race?" Sung asks. "Just don't do anything stupid… like finish fifth."

"Flash class? No problem." Rajko reassures Sung.

"And who's to say she won't just scratch your eyes out?" Sung reasons, this provokes Rajko to emit a feline growl as he turns to the crowd of people shuffling towards the open door leading to the platform.

The platform opens up into a gigantic hangar sectioned into pit garages. Rajko and Sung march shoulder to shoulder towards their docked crafts surrounded by their belonging engineers. As they reach the divider they clash palms and split away to their pit areas. Rajko pulls his jacket off and gives it to a team mate, and in return receiving his team's striking signature colours; white overalls with yellow lines and '45' in pink etched over the shoulder and hip. Rajko isn't hesitant to climb the ladder into his craft, and instantly flicks open a transparent casing that protects a toggle switch. Rajko flicks the switch and several lights all over the cockpit and wings of the craft illuminate. He gives his team mates the OK instantly after the crafts start-up diagnostics finish to which they retreat to a safe distance. Once signalled by his staff, Rajko double-pumps the air brake pedals at his feet and begins to flick switches and press buttons all over the console surrounding his lap and overhead. As soon as the ship has been freed from the docking clamps it starts to hover several meters from the ground. Rajko takes a considerate yet determined grip of the joystick and hovers his other hand over the console to his side with the major components; acceleration, steering trim etc. Other crafts to his left and AG-Systems' craft piloted by Sung to his right all bob around, hovering for almost a minute while the entire hangar is evacuated. The pilots are given order to taxi their ships to the grid; Rajko pulls his canopy shut and activates his ships energy shield before creeping out of the confines of the garage and rotating left to find all other competitors in single file. The red and white craft emerges from behind, Rajko notices in one of his rear-view monitors that his primary fusion exhaust seems to be scorching the nose of the AG craft. "Sung, where's your shield?" Rajko asks once he activates the comms. After cursing Sung activates his shield, and Rajko shakes his head before looking ahead of him and at the rear end of Qirex. They follow each other onto the grid and align themselves; the Aces are cited at the rear of the grid. Not many people have turned up to watch live, nor are there many video cameras. After all this is just a pre-season qualifier race.

A neon billboard drops in view over the start line; the countdown sees that every pilot takes hold of the throttle control so eagerly. _3. 2. 1._ Rajko's craft has superior thrust and he is soon climbing the leader board before the first corner at the foot of the ignition spire. The amateurs traverse the steep dive in single file into the underwater access tube. The line is broken at the break in the track and an orgy of nudging and side shifting ensues all the way down the straight. The first weapon is fired by Qirex; the hail of bullets from the cannon causes all the ships at the rear of the pack to falter and their speed decrease. Qirex barges through them with ferocity, Goteki 45 shifts away and lets her through only to speed ahead and draft her around the corners leading to the Atlanta strip. Qirex receives a pick-up from the corner underneath the ignition spire of lap 2. "How is the view back there?" Nadia purrs to Goteki "Enjoy it while you can." Qirex releases several mines and they scatter all over the second corner inside the access tube. But little did she know that Goteki also received a pick up previously, Goteki activates an over-shield and powers through the mines like an unstoppable object only to tap Qirex's rear, staggering her for the break in the track. "Spank it, baby" Nadia comments just as Goteki runs up beside her. Rajko and Nadia make eye contact once more, but Qirex seizes the opportunity and side-shifts into Goteki, causing him to scrape the track wall and dramatically lose speed. AG-systems, Harimau and a couple of amateurs overtake.  
Meanwhile in Qirex's rear view Harimau and AG struggle for position, Harimau has better top end speed and its pilot could keep it very well; however the sleek red and white AG craft followed the curves of the track perfectly just waiting for Harimau's dwindling thrust to let it down. Suddenly they are both slammed into the track walls after being hit by a rocket each and a silver and black ship charges between them. The shocking performance from the 'X-style' winged craft had placed it immediately behind Qirex.  
Goteki made no trouble climbing back to the top end of the leader board, Rajko watches as Harimau and AG compete in a relentless struggle so he makes a biased intervention; Goteki hits a thrust pad on the track and approaches the two. In between the two, mighty Goteki side-shifts to the right and crashes into the light-weight Harimau craft. AG and Goteki power ahead and pass into Lap 3.  
But with hassle from the uprising amateur craft, Qirex jams her airbrakes full on. Every craft behind her has to shift and navigate out of the way so they don't crash into the heavy Qirex ship. Qirex regains speed at the very center of the amateur pack and takes out her frustration by throwing her colossal weight into any craft to her side. At the front of the race AG and Goteki conspire to pile pressure onto the brave newcomer, but the silver and black X-wing releases a bomb in the center of the track. The two allied craft split up only just avoiding the defensive manoeuvre, but continue on.

When approaching the Atlanta strip for the third time Rajko notices a Purple orb thundering towards them. He alerts Sung and he pulls back behind Goteki and lets the Plasma round pass by, the orb hits the corner just behind the silver and black craft, the explosion almost completely engulfs the ship, disrupting its speed. The purple diva thunders passed Goteki and AG louder than her plasma attack to wreak her vengeance on the brave newcomer. AG wisely keeps his distance but Goteki hovers over a number of thrust pads and catches up to Qirex once more.  
Goteki waits until the final lap to act; he picks up speed and sticks to Qirex, forcing her to keep her speed consistent, which is difficult around corners for any pilot in such a bulky craft. Goteki is also a large craft, utilising a very similar chassis design but they sacrifice shield power for thrust, making it easier for Rajko to power off the line and out of corners. Every time Qirex drops speed Goteki presses against Qirex's shield, damaging Qirex severely. Using Qirex's superior manoeuvring, Nadia pulls her ship tight into a corner and Goteki cannot help but run wide. Qirex brakes allowing Goteki to run aside for the final time, only so Qirex can proceed to push against Goteki in an attempt to run him off of the track. Goteki fights back and holds her at bay, but Nadia rages and drags her ship back and forth slamming into Goteki.  
The black and silver x-wing sees this as an advantage and as Atlanta strip is in sight it drops a final bomb in the path of the two mighty aces. Qirex has taken much damage from Nadia's aggression and warning sirens begin to ring in her cockpit, along with a red pulsing light. Rajko only notices this after he spots the bomb, he does not wish to let Nadia by him but he also does not wish to remove himself from her attention.  
When it is too late and the bomb is seconds from them, Nadia pulls away ready for a final blow to force Goteki away, but in doing so Goteki also distances himself from Qirex. Qirex side-shifts into Goteki but little did Nadia realise is that Goteki is slightly heavier than her own craft; this causes her efforts to crumble as she now glides towards the bomb. The blast would surely obliterate her craft. Taking he initiative, Rajko side-shifts into Qirex and pushes her out of the path of the bomb, but doesn't leave himself time to navigate himself out of the way. Goteki's shield absorbs most of the blast but much discharge breaks through the barrier and mangles the hull and cracks the front pane. Goteki manages to pilot his way over the finish line in a shameful 8th place, eliminating Team Goteki 45 from the AG 300 Nova series. The Anti Gravity racing sever remotely taxis his craft back into the garages, Rajko un-straps himself from his seat and climbs out of the cockpit, jumping down to the ground before a ladder can be set. He tears his overalls off of himself and snatches his coat from a team mate. Rajko drapes his coat over his arm and marches back to the Mono rail station, where a carriage sits empty. Frustrated, Rajko plants his fist on the button that alerts the system to initiate. Just before the doors close Sung slides through the gap to find Rajko sitting next to his coat with his head in his hands. Sung says nothing and sits opposite him, patiently. "I was overconfident, and then impulse took over." Rajko cryptically explains.

"I know what that's like, impulse can get you killed in this sport, then again sometimes all you have to do is let go and trust yourself, remember?" Sung suggests, and Rajko gives Sung a pleasing look, his subtle smile reappears on his face. "Thank you old friend, I had almost forgotten. I remember the time I told you that; it was our first race. You were so nervous; you even threw up before-hand… Arizona." Rajko reflects in his normal soothing voice.

"…Tech De Ra, that was the track and that's what we called it. Whenever I got nervous and you got too sure of yourself. We'd utter those words to each other and we would remember that if we trusted ourselves we should be okay." Sung reminisces. "I let you down, I forgot to tell you, you saved my ass and even Nadia's… ohh yeah I saw it. I'm sure that got her attention" Sung states.

Rajko sniggers "No, it wasn't your duty to remind me. I've tried so hard in my life to bring patience and focus back to Anti Gravity racing, I've taught a lot of aspiring fans to put all else out of their mind and remain calm during flight…. I honestly thought… stupid." Rajko articulates.

"What? Tell me… What did you think?" Sung asks

"Alandra, I thought I could beat her Zone record… with my eyes shut. When I was younger I was convinced I had a gift to feel the perfect racing line, the exact wind interference, the angle of bumps in the track. I could calculate and feel my ship even on a simulator, miles from an actual craft." Rajko reveals.

"You still could. Zone matches take place at the end of the season. I'll have my money on you, and I tell you what; I'll paint a massive '45' in pink all over my craft, so people will know every position I take and every lap I lead, Goteki 45 has inspired this pilot with it's valour and skill." Sung reassures Rajko who is now leaning back in his seat with a massive dominating his face, almost as large as Sung's. The doors open and the two grinning friends walk shoulder to shoulder like always into the ever-crowded refection area and sits at the bar.

"I'd like a drink for me and for my triumphant friend here." Sung says to the smartly dressed bar tender, the bar tender laughs and slides two beer bottles to the pilots. As they take a sip a familiar, strong, domineering voice yells at them.

"Praying didn't help you this time did it? Leave this to the professionals." AJ taunts as he makes his way to his race.

"Pray?" Sung asks.

"He thinks I'm religious, I dunno some kind of Buddhist." Rajko answers, the two then begin to wildly laugh. They stop when Sung pulls out his phone and reads a text message he receives. Sung stands up out of the stool and grabs his beer. "Hey, I have to go, my father is downstairs he has a boat waiting for me." Sung as he skips away.

"Rich boy!" Rajko taunts

"Buddhist!" Sung responds, they two laugh once again, Sung's giggling can be heard all the way down the corridor.

When Rajko turns back to the bar he notices Nadia has sat at the other end of the bar, without a drink.

"A drink for the lady." Rajko orders, and the bar tender passes her a beer. Nadia ignores it and walks over to Rajko.

"Being generous to women will get you everywhere, Rajko. Being generous to me will…" Nadia then looks Rajko up and down. "Well, we'll see." Nadia purrs and walks away; Rajko watches her hips and bottom sway out the door.

"She's out of your league, dude." A young voice suggests.

"Hey, don't let him drink, he's underage." Rajko turns to the bar tender.

"Ohh c'mon, who's the young and immature one here? You're the one who lost the race because you fell over your balls. So who's the immature one?" Lucky asks. Luke 'Lucky' Archer is the youngest pilot to join the aces at only 19. He usually wears loose camouflage shorts and a white and blue shirt with the slogan 'Achieve your destiny' across the chest.

"You are, and grown-ups don't talk like that. And what do you mean she's out of my league, squirt?" Rajko jests.

"She's like… and you're like… and her ex was like…" Lucky cryptically explains.

"Thanks for clearing that up for me, 'Likkle'. Rajko takes another sip of his beer.

"Lucky! Lothorus will kick your ass if he finds out you've been chasing his woman." Lucky warns.

"They broke up. I think she's more interested in me anyway." Rajko says

"And I think she's just teasing, you really don't know much about women do you?" Lucky comments

"Neither do you." Rajko suggests.

"But I'm not in my early thirties. Blowing that race was a too big a price to pay if you ask me. Lucky shares.

"We'll see" Rajko takes another sip of his beer and watches the big screen, previewing the teams participating on the next race.


	2. A Friend in Speed

Few characters and few concepts (vehicles, tracks and environments) belong to Wipeout and are not my own.

I do not make money from this.

Chapter 2

Rajko looks from the observation area at the track below, the ships have all began to line up on the grid. He is distracted by the reflection from a boat out in the bay travelling at some speed; he snatches a pair of binoculars from the shelf of the window and looks on. Sung sits on the speeding boat wearing his shades with the wind thrashing through his hair. "Tech De Ra" Rajko whispers to himself, he doesn't realise he did more than think out loud…

_Tech De Ra  
__Years ago_

"My Father invented the side-shift device used in every Anti-gravity ship; he got me into AG-Systems. Look at this, man. We're in the desert, THE DESERT! And it's raining."

"Rainy season, I hope it clears up by race day."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Dangerously low friction on the track, not great news because there are breaks in the side wall, and it's a long way down. The rain is thinning, let's go…"

Rajko pads open the handle less door to the echoes of heaving and heavy breathing. Tidy, straight, black hair hangs over the toilet with shoulders arched, one hand pressed against the cubical side and the other on the handle, prepared to flush away Sung's nerves from his sight.

Rajko rinses his hands and wipes his face before Sung staggers over to the sink, dreading the mirror.

"I don't know if I can do it, what if I blow it?"

"You won't"

"What… makes you so…sure?" Sung stutters in his shaken breathing.

"Look at me."

Sung looks up at Rajko who stares back with confidence and composure, Sung, his longest and most loyal friend looks past this to his fierce eyes and devious smile. Sung raises his head a little higher and smiles back, but still cannot bare to look at himself in the mirror while his nerves and anxieties haunt his reflection.

Rajko drags a red and white leather jacket from beside him and hurls it at Sung's face.

He pulls it off and looks at it.

"What's this?"

"THAT is yours" Rajko points.

Sung flips it around to view the back, his eyes light up when he reads "SUNG" printed across the shoulders and the AG-Systems logo on the lower back.

He punches his hands through the sleeves and pulls the collar to his neck.

Rajko flicks his head towards the mirror.

Sung turns and looks at himself, the jacket is a perfect fit and suits him down to a tee.

"Let's go superstar."

**Tech De Ra  
****Flash  
****Sponsor-ship Tournament.  
****6 laps.**

"_Goteki 45 are blitzing the opposition, could this be the start of a ground-breaking season for them? Heh, the fans seems to think so."_ The announcer's voice along with the roar of fans seems to rattle the track itself, creating a catastrophic atmosphere of competitiveness at each turn.

"Ohh, look out! It's the red and white knight!"

Rajko watches as Sung tucks inside the turn and hugs the wall around the Geo Asis dome, overtaking him.

"Watch out you got plasma coming your way, hold it and shift at the last moment."

Heck-no, I'm moving now!"

"Trust me, hold on!" Sung does so and just as the Plasma is upon him he shifts out of the way, it hits the unwary Icaras ship just in front of him, it spirals off the edge of the track, and the ship finally explodes against the rocks.

"whow! It worked!"

**AG-Systems 1****st**

**Lhotus-Akkan 2nd**

**Auricom 3rd**

**Goteki 45 4th**

**SemteX 5th**

**Icaras --**

**Harimau –**

**Colony AI –**

The leader board smiles on Sung as he flies under it at full speed

"Okay okay, final lap, lets finish this."

"Yeah, so get up here, Rajko!" Sung yells excitedly. He ignores the smart missile ricocheting from wall to wall hunting him down.

Suddenly his ship halts to a stop and the opportunistic over-sized, teal-green Feisar look-a-like craft overtakes him, almost trading paint. Sung resets steering trim and drags the thruster throttle to his right all the way back, he regains speed almost instantly.

Meanwhile Goteki sways from wall to wall avoiding the cannon fire on his already depleted shield, a round penetrates the cockpit beside his head and exits through the glass at the front.

"Damn it; get off me, fucking trigger-happy American." Rajko says to himself with one eye on the track and one eye on his rear-view monitor. He packs a weapon pick-up of his own and itches to use it.

Rajko glides around the Geo Asis dome wide in the hope that Auricom will try to overtake him on the inside. It does.

As it passes Rajko drags his ship around more so he travels side-ways, one short burst from the cannon fired into Aurciom's shield, a second well-placed burst penetrates the hull. With no more than 8 rounds spent Rajko witnesses oil and smoke pollute Aurciom's paintwork as it drops out of the race.

But as Rajko straightens his ship up, a silver and black X-wing chassis style craft peer from behind him and fires missiles his way. With his superior thrust, Goteki manages to pull away from the missiles out of the curve.

"C'mon gimme' a chance, c'mon."

"Trouble, Sung?"

"I'm almost at the final turn and I can't overtake this guy. I got a thrusters boost pick-up but he'll just block me.

"Take him in the corner."

"Are you kidding, it's too tight. I can't do it."

"Yes… you can."

"I'll ricochet off of the walls and flip out of the track."

"Hey! You can do it; you're better than this guy. Position yourself wide and take the corner as close as you can and slingshot across the base. You invented that move, remember."

"Ok, Sung, think." Sung mutters to himself whilst taking a firm, solid grip with his hands on his steering control. He lets out a stuttered sigh, revealing his nerves.

"No, don't think! Let impulse take over, let go and trust yourself, you can do it Sung."

Sung activates his thrusters giving him a phantom-like thrust for a second as he edges passed the first part of the slalom and takes the final corner tight as he can, his nose screeches across the metal plate of the track as he drifts the apex, and his ship slingshots across the base of the track, closing in on the teal-green ship at blazing speed.

Sung's ship – still side ways takes 1st place with his rear now generating sparks on the track wall. His ship kisses the teal ship on the cheek as it passes.

Within the cockpit, Sung has one hand on the steering and the other next to his lap controlling the throttle to keep his side-ways action all the way across the finishing line.

"Here I come." Rajko shouts though immediately after he is staggered by an alarm warning him of weapons lock-on. With the final turns in sight he guns his thrusters and makes a final sprint.

A beam of white light envelops his cockpit, his instruments start to flash.

_Almost there, almost there_

Goteki 45 goes dead less than 700 meters from the finish. The colossal craft glides like a rock; the impact on the ground rattles the whole ship, cracks the glass of his cockpit and bends up one of the forks in front. The damage causes several pipes to split and plasma fuel splashes up the side of the ship and trickles on his cockpit window.

Rajko opens his eyes and leans up to look at the ground, his ship faces backwards but the line is in sight.

The X-wing flies overhead with a roar in 4th place.

"I did it." Rajko whispers.

A brief moment of utter silence, after the constant clicks, beeps and hums emitted by the craft his ears need to adjust to the silence.

He even peels his hand away from the stick and holds it in front of him; it stands still, though his heart beats like a revving V8.

"I DID IT!" Rajko shouts to himself

Then he gives himself another silent moment to reflect on what just happened.

"Man, you got damaged" Sung allows AI control of his ship for the victory lap and watches the video feeds on his monitor panel.

"Wait a second, your ignition coils are firing."

"What?" Rajko leans up; Sung was right, there is a hail of sparks coming from the damaged fork.

"Ohh that can be repaired, how're you doing?"

"I'm serious it's like an artillery. Did you close main fuel valves before you crashed?"

A mantra from his younger days ran through his mind like a rusty knife.

_The two main fuel valves of this chassis are surrounded by ignition coils to warm the fuel before it hits the generator, this results in sharper thrust. _Rajko remembers having to sit through a basic engineer's course about his ship before actually sitting inside of it for the first time.

Rajko fiddles with his harness in a frenzy to take it off.

As Sung pulls around the corner he has Goteki in sight. He is blinded by a bright explosion as parts of the ship scatter the area.

"NO!" Sung screams

He sits there, overwhelmed by what he has just seen as the remaining crafts line up to be taxed into the hangar.

Once docked, Sung punches the cockpit latch and elbows the door open. He slides down the ship, ignoring the incoming ladders.

He wonders towards the crowd of Goteki crew members.

After pushing and scraping his way through them he reaches the centre of the commotion.

There sitting on a barrel is Rajko with a charred face and overalls, though his teeth are white peeking through his grinning lips.

Sung grabs him by the shoulders and drags him off the barrel. "What the hell… don't ever do that again, you stupid, wreck less idiot!"

Rajko smiles more when he watches his best friend feed off of his emotions of fear and concern.

"Sung, look at me, I'm okay." Rajko sniggers.

Sung drops his weight into Rajko and hugs him.

Shortly after, Sung backs away and wonders into the middle clearing of the hangar area sighing in relief and running his hands through his hair.

He looks at the garages and he has never seen so many without ships in them, which brings his attention to the giant teal-green craft. Underneath are two women side by side looking up at the dent revealing the true colour of steel on the cheek of the craft. The shorter of the two women with pony-tailed black hair turns around and delivers to Sung a stern look with a short shake of her head.

Sung watches her with interest only shortly as Rajko's arm hooks onto his shoulder, he is guided around and strolls alongside Rajko, knowing they have made the Sponsor-ship qualifier and the next time they sit in any cockpit will be as a professional Anti-gravity pilot…

_Vineta K  
__Present day_

Rajko is distracted by an explosion on the track and Piranha gnaws through the flames and wreckage.

"_Piranha is making tons of enemies out there today"_

"_Nothing changes; they make tons of enemies everyday. It comes with the logo._ The two announcers banter over Piranha's savage play tactics.

Suddenly Rajko's pocket begins to ring and vibrate; Rajko pulls out his phone and holds it to his ear.

"Hello? …Good…. Okay it shall be done." Rajko talks on his phone before sliding it back into his pocket and walking towards the monorail station.


End file.
